


Earned It

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Creaming, F/F, High School, Kissing, Limousines, Prom, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa can't keep her hands to herself on the drive to prom.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 4





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to 'Earned It' by The Weeknd while you read this if you will

"Oh my god Vanessa, you look beautiful!" Vanessa's mom exclaimed and Vanessa giggled.

"My babygirl is all grown up." Her mom got teary eyed and snapped a few pictures and Vanessa walked down the stairs and hugged her. She was wearing a velvet, strapless, floor length emerald green dress with black pumps and she'd never looked more gorgeous.

"Stop it mom, it's just prom," Vanessa said with a soft laugh, wiping away a tear on her mom's face with her thumb. The doorbell rang and Vanessa's mom hurried up and opened it up. Stood there was Brooke, who was wearing a black mini dress and ripped up fishnet tights with Vans.

"Brooke! Come in, come in." Vanessa nearly gawked at her girlfriend; her breasts were on perfectly on display and the dress made her ass look stunning. Not to mention the awesome goth makeup she was wearing. Vanessa kissed her girlfriend, dark burgundy lipstick mixing with black, and they hugged after.

"Let me take some pics of you two gorgeous girls!" Vanessa smiled and rolled her eyes and posed with Brooke. There was another knock on the door and Vanessa got it this time.

"Oh hi!" She said.

"Hello Ms. Mateo. Your limousine is here." Vanessa smiled and took Brooke's hand.

"Bye mom, see you tonight!" Vanessa's mom smiled and nodded.

"Have fun girls!" Vanessa and Brooke went into the limo and got comfy as the driver started driving to the school.

"You look really cool, Brooke," Vanessa started.

"And hot, too." Brooke softly laughed and scooted closer to Vanessa.

"You think so?" Vanessa nodded.

"Absolutely." She leaned over and kissed Brooke softly. The kiss quickly became heated when Vanessa slid her tongue into Brooke's mouth and sucked on her bottom lip. Vanessa cupped Brooke's breast and gently squeezed it, eliciting a soft moan from the tall girl. Vanessa leaned down and kissed the soft, pale skin of Brooke's neck before biting it and sucking on it, repeating the motions until her whole neck and throat were covered in love bites.

"Ness..." Brooke moaned and Vanessa feel how much she needed his. Vanessa lifted up her dress and slid her finger under her tights and thong and rubbed her soaking wet pussy, making Brooke melt into the seat. She slid two fingers in curled them up, hitting Brooke's g spot as she circled her thumb around her sensitive clit. Brooke arched her back and grabbed at the velvet seat and squeezed her eyes shut.

Vanessa pumped her fingers in and out quickly and pressed into Brooke's clit harder, and she felt her pussy clench around her fingers. Vanessa leaned over and hovered over Brooke's ear.

"Come for me, Brooke Lynn." Brooke moaned loudly and let out heavy breaths and she was coming. She creamed all over Vanessa's fingers and when she came down from her orgasmic high, Vanessa pulled her fingers out and lapped up her cream. Brooke pulled her dress down, breathing heavily and kissed Vanessa.

"I love you, Ness. I'm so excited for this." Vanessa smiled against her lips before kissing her back.

"I love you too, Brooke. I am too."


End file.
